Is It Wrong To Love You?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: All stats will change as new Chp. are posted. 5000 thousand years ago the Sun and the Moon meet. Here is thier story.


Ok I've been toying with this idea for a while now but just couldn't seem to think of anyway to use it. Well I finally did. You decide if that's good or bad because I'm not going there right now. Anyway I was inspired by the fan art I found at Ryou Bakura, on my faves list, site get the URL there.  
  
This is another common pairing, don't worry I'll go all wacky on you soon enough so just cool it. Anyway this is set back 5000 years ago. So that means NO Yugi Muto or Ryou Bakura. I've seen some fics on the "Just in" lists that are set in the past and include them. This doesn't.  
  
Please enjoy my second posted Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic. It's way different form the first one. Keke I'm so proud! I'm serious about the going wacky thing. So go ahead and name some of the paring you'd like to see. If I like I'll do, I've done it before and I'll do it again. Well let's wrap this up hun?  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, who I can only hope is as pissed as I am that the WB can't be bothered to show Yu-Gi-Oh! in order. It's bad enough it's dubbed but they could at lest show it in order.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, OOC, AU or maybe Alternate Past, a whole lot of dieing later on, langue , possible Lemon and my fave. I WROTE THIS! That should cover everything. If you can't handle gays then just leave because you'll want to kill me after you read this, and I don't want to hear you mindless banter in a flame.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakura froze when the tip of a sword dug into the small of his back. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"May I turn around to tell you? Your sword is most uncomfortable."  
  
"Very well." Bakura turned around a grin hidden in the folds of his white robe. He blinked in shock at the one who held a sword tip a few inches form the hallow of his throat. The boy was as dark as his own eyes, which got his attention since he did have and eye for the rare and precious, his skin was only the first thing he noticed. The boy's hair shone like pale gold in the light of the almost full moon, and his eyes where the color of the clearest amethysts gems. ~Gorgeous.~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marik blinked at the white robed boy at the end of his sword. "Now who are you?" He asked trying to get a glimpse into the shadows of the cowl.  
  
"Me? Oh I am nobody of any importance. Just a figment of your imagination."  
  
Marik frowned at the other's joking manner. "Ok then why are you here phantom"  
  
"Why am I here?" The youth asked rubbing his chin as if in thought. " Yes well it does look bad for me doesn't it?"  
  
"Stop making jokes about this!"  
  
"Ok, ok." The phantom cried throwing up his hands. "Just watch it with that hun? Dead men tell no tells."  
  
Marik nodded. "Very well speak then."  
  
"Touchy. Very well Dark One I'll tell you who I am."  
  
"Dark One?"  
  
"Yes Dark One. I am the White Thief. Charmed I'm sure."  
  
Marik blinked. "You're the White Thief?! The Moon lit one who curses cannot touch?!"  
  
"Why the tone? Don't you believe me?" The other asked sounding hurt.  
  
"I doubt the White Thief would be careless enough to get caught by me."  
  
"Ah true but being caught and being taken are two very different things aren't they? You are not the first Medjai to challenge me nor will you be the last."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakura grinned. "Tell me Medjai ..?" He trailed off as he turned. "Hmm... Seems some of your little friends are coming. I think it is time take my leave, don't you?" He backed up as the dark skinned boy pressed the sword into the hallow of his throat backing him up against the wall.  
  
"You're not getting away from me." Bakura slipped from under the sword only to have his cloak pinned instead of his neck. "As I said you won't get away form me." Bakura tugged on his cloak trying to pull it free but having no luck quickly gave up on it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marik grinned. ~Father will be so proud of me~ He gasped when the thief slipped out of his cloak and stood staring at him for a moment. He had always just assumed that the White Thief was called such because he always wore a white cloak and was never given a reason to believe otherwise. Now he knew the truth from just one look at this boy. He was as pale as he himself was dark, which was unusual since most people he saw were tan. His hair was messy like his own only it was like sulfide moonlight instead of golden like his. It was the eyes that caught his attention a lovely brown he had rarely seen on normal looking people, but never on one with such light hair. ~Beautiful.~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakura stood there for a moment staring at the golden boy before him; knowing full well that very same boy was memorizing his every feature to tell the others, but not caring in the least bit. He turn once more towards the advancing Medjai judging how much time he had left with this boy before he had to run or be drug off in chains. "What is your name Golden One?" He asked softly not really expecting answer form the unblinking boy.  
  
"Marik. You?"  
  
Bakura smiled. "Farewell Marik."  
  
"You cannot go?"  
  
"I will not be chained Medjai so go I shall."  
  
Marik toke a step towards him. "Will we meet again?"  
  
"Perhaps in the moonlight." With that Bakura turned and fled into the moonlit sands.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Marik sighed as he watched him go. "I will find you again White Thief and next time you will not get away from me." He promised himself.  
  
"Marik are you alright?"  
  
"Was that the White Thief?"  
  
"Did you really see him?"  
  
Marik sighed once more as he pulled his sword form the stone and toke the cloak. "Let us go home. The replacements are coming."  
  
"But Marik?" The other young Medjai protested. Marik shook his head as he headed home quickly. He planed on seeing the Medjai's trainer early the next morning.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Why so interested in the White Thief young Marik? You never believed in him before? 'Just a silly legend from Upper Egypt.' You always said."  
  
Marik sat down before his seated master. "I saw him last night."  
  
The man leaned forward. "Did you now?"  
  
"Yes I have his cloak."  
  
The teacher gaped at him. "You mean you saw his face?!"  
  
"Yes Master Odion."  
  
"Well according to the legends the White Thief, as he commonly goes by, is said to be like the moon. Both pale of flesh and of hair, but dark of eye, and like the moon a beauty to behold. "  
  
~It's all true. every word!~ Marik thought mind automatically calling up images of the pale youth. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his master laugh softly.  
  
"I can tell by your silence that what I speck is the truth. That the White Thief is fair of feature and he has stolen something dear to you?"  
  
Marik looked up at his master questioningly. "What has he stolen master?"  
  
Odion smiled. "Why your heart young one." Marik paled as he turned away. "Do not be ashamed Marik dear friend. Come now look at your master."  
  
Marik obeyed the kindly spoken request. "But he is evil master. How can I feel anything for him?"  
  
Odion shook his head. "Who said he was evil? The White Thief has never killed a Medjai to escape nor has he ever really hurt one. True he is a thief but that does not make him Set incarnate. We all fall in love Marik. Perhaps all he needs to change is a friend like you."  
  
"You praise me too much my master." Marik replied blushing, face lowered.  
  
"No, I think not. I sense greatness in you Marik. I will tell no one of what we spoke of. Perhaps Ishizu can be of some help to you."  
  
"I will speak with her master."  
  
"Good. Now go before they wonder."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bakura sighed as he walked threw the city of Memphis his thoughts on the golden Medjai Marik. ~ I could just ask the Ring where he is.but what good will that do? We're on different sides so ...so what? Damn it! ~ "Hello." Bakura blinked at the women. ~ She looks.. ~ "My name is Ishizu, may I ask yours?"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Did I startle Bakura?"  
  
"No you just."  
  
"Look like someone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have met my brother Marik?" ~Brother!?~  
  
"No, only saw him once."  
  
Ishizu nodded. "It was nice to meet you Bakura but I have to be at the palace by midday."  
  
"Farwell Ishizu." Bakura sighed. ~So he has a sister? Just another reason to never see him again. That's two lives to ruin instead of one for me to ruin. ~ He walked away from the road to the place eyes shadowed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You saw WHO?!" Marik screamed jumping to his feet after hearing the description of the boy Ishizu had run into.  
  
"Well he was in the village Marik. Who is he anyway? An old friend?"  
  
"YES!" Marik cried as he ran out of the room. Ishizu smiled. ~Boys will be boys~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Will Marik find Bakura just walking around or will he have to search for his love? And what of Bakura? Will he accept his feelings or will he deny them? Hum wouldn't be much of a story if I told you so you tell me. Remember this is my second piece of Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fiction. Hope to see you all again. Ja 


End file.
